


Once and Future King

by Artabria



Series: Tumblr fics [2]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-15
Updated: 2015-02-15
Packaged: 2018-03-13 02:32:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3364442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Artabria/pseuds/Artabria
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>And one day, the King returned.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Once and Future King

**Author's Note:**

> Original posting date in Tumblr: 29/12/2012.

He wakes up under water and nearly drowns when he tries to breathe. Arthur doesn’t know where he is, the last thing he remembers is pain and Merlin. Quickly, with his lungs burning, the King of Camelot swims up; his head finally comes out of the water and he takes a deep breath.

He’s in a lake and a sound somewhere on his left startles him, but there’s nothing there except a lack of trees in that section of the forest. He steps out of the water and hugs himself in an attempt of getting warm. He’s naked (why is he naked?) and the wind is not helping.

“Blanket?” someone asks next to him. He looks at the old man and wonders how he’d managed to…

“Merlin?” Arthur says when he finally recognized the wrinkled face.

“Yes,” confirms the sorcerer. “But before you start asking questions, I recommend that you cover yourself. Sire.”

The last word is added as an afterthought, as if it has been a long time since he had last used that word.

Arthur hears the same sound from before, and this time he sees something made from metal and someone looking from inside it. He takes the blanket from Merlin, as fast as he can, and wraps it around himself.

“How long have I been gone?”

“Too long.”


End file.
